1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as a printer and, more specifically, to a recording apparatus configured to perform a predetermined control in case of occurrence of a jam (paper jam) in a configuration in which a supply mechanism of fluid such as ink and a transporting mechanism for a target such as a paper are driven by a common drive source and a method of controlling the recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in a printer as the recording apparatus of the type described above, printing of images or characters are achieved by carrying out recording (printing) by a printhead on a transported paper (target).
For example, a printer which carries out a paper discharging process for removing a paper from a transport path in case of occurrence of the jam, which is an event that a paper is lodged at some points of the transport path, is disclosed (for example, JP-A-2005-66969, JP-A-2000-141814).
JP-A-2005-66969 discloses a printing apparatus configured to store jam data relating to whether the paper jam is occurred or not in a storage unit when the power of is turned OFF and, if the paper jam is occurred when the power is turned OFF, and there is any sensor which detects and the presence of paper at the time when the power of the printing apparatus is turned ON from among sensors which have detected the presence of paper at the time when the power is turned OFF, not to carry out a paper discharging process which is to be carried out in a normal condition (non-error condition) as a paper jam error.
JP-A-2000-141814 discloses a configuration in which when a paper is present (a paper detection sensor is turned ON) and a carriage is out of its home position when a main power is turned ON, it is determined that there is a probability of the paper jam, so that a jam paper discharging routine is carried out to remove the paper, and a CR home seek process is carried out.
There is also a known printer which employs an ink supply system in which a pressurizing pump for pressurizing an ink pack in an ink cartridge, and ink is supplied by pressurization from the ink pack to a printhead by pressurizing the interior of the ink cartridge by the pressurizing pump (for example, JP-A-2005-297331).
For example, in a printer having a pressurizing pump as described in JP-A-2005-297331, when a common power motor is employed as a drive source for carrying out a paper-feeding process or the paper discharging process and a drive source for the pressurizing pump for reducing the number of components, the pressurizing pump must be turned ON when applying an ink supply pressure to the ink cartridge when turning the power ON. However, if the power motor is driven for driving the pressurizing pump when the power is turned ON in a state in which the paper jam is occurred, a force to move the paper is exerted in the feeding direction or in the reverse direction via a paper feeding mechanism, so that the state of paper jam might become worse.
For example, in the printing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2005-66969, the jam is prevented from getting worse by not performing an automatic paper discharging operation when the jam is occurred. However, in the printing apparatus which does not include the automatic paper discharging operation, since the pressurizing pump is driven for securing the ink supply pressure when the power is turned ON, there is a problem of aggravating the jammed state.